


Listen, Tyler

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied OCD, Other, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misstep, misstep, go <i>back</i>, make it <i>right</i>, good, good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's comfort in the way to step across tiles. 

Move like a knight in chess, forward two, over one, don't mess up, messing up is bad, messing up means it's over. 

Veins on hands, irregular, blue against the skin, doesn't look right. 

Rip them open, red is better. 

Red is better against skin, Tyler. 

Josh footsteps, quick, hoodie on, smile on, cover up the blood, don't let him see your hands don't let don't let. 

Smile at him, Tyler, fake it real don't let him _know_. 

Perfect, perfect, hide your hands. 

Show time in thirty. 

Make it red instead of black, Tyler, wear the contacts, use your blood instead of the paint. 

You're supposed to be me. 

Do what I say and you will be me. 

Blood on hands and neck, hoodie on, walk out. 

Smile at Josh, he doesn't suspect a thing, hide your hands where he can't see. 

Soon he'll be terrified, but tell him you're just showing who I really am. 

Move like a knight across the tiled floor. 

Misstep, misstep, go _back_ , make it _right_ , good, good. 

The audience won't tell it's your blood Tyler. 

You're still bleeding, stop bleeding, what do you mean you can't control it you have to. 

Another _misstep_. 

Go back and walk it all again. 

You have to you have to. 

MISSTEP ON THE WAY BACK HAVE I TOLD YOU NOTHING. 

Three times, do it three times do it do it. 

Josh can see your hands from here don't let him see hide them do you have pockets shove your hands in your pockets. 

Good, walk it, walk it, no missteps. 

You can go out now. 

You've stopped bleeding. 

You were bleeding for too long, it's not perfect, it's not even I counted the minutes it's not an even number bleed again bleed in front of the crowd. 

TYLER TYLER BLEED SEE IT WASN'T PERFECT. 

You're not bleeding. 

Bleed for a minute, make it even, make it perfect. 

Look look look you messed up a song they hate you die die die die die. 

Veins are still blue but they are covered by blood. 

You're bleeding. 

Good. 

The crowd sees the crowd _sees_ you're a freak you're crazy crazy crazy crazy. 

1 2 3 4 steps across the stage, no that's _5_ Tyler not 4 take another yes yes good see the blood trail. 

Josh is terrified, he's stopping, the show is stopping, don't get dizzy don't pass out it's just blood loss it's nothi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in your _left_ hand and not your _right_ , what is it, it's an IV, get it out get it out.

Open your eyes, Tyler. 

I said to open your fucking eyes. 

Good good, no your vision's blurry, blink blink _focus_.

Much better. 

Brilliant white shut your eyes Tyler it's way too bright. 

SHUT YOUR FUCKING EYES. 

No, okay fucking fine but you'll pay for this later. 

There's something in your _left_ hand and not your _right_ , what is it, it's an IV, get it out get it out. 

Why it's _uneven_ Tyler don't you understand anything. 

Josh is there, Josh Josh Josh you let him _see_ the blood you're a fucking failure you failed at that one command and you bled all over the stage. 

I told you to bleed for a bit, not all over the stage. 

Get the IV out. 

Look, look, a nurse, she's smiling at you, smile back Tyler let them think you're okay. 

Josh is waking up, Josh is smiling, _smile, Tyler._

WHY ARENT YOU SMILING. 

Good. 

Shut your eyes. 

Good. 

Sleep. 

I said sleep.

I don't care that it's not that easy sleep sleep so I don't have to tell you how to interact with people who aren't crazy because you're crazy crazy crazy crazy. 

Maybe they can send you back to one of those old insane asylums because that's what you are. 

No, it's not my fault, shut the fuck up. 

She's asking your name tell her Blurryface. 

YOUR NAME ISN'T TYLER IT'S BLURRYFACE NOW. 

Good, good, is Josh scared, is she scared, good, they should be. 

Tell her Blurryface. 

Tell her Blurryface. 

_Tell her Blurryface._

WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER TYLER. 

YOUR NAME IS NOT TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH IT'S BLURRYFACE NOW WE ARE ONE WE ARE THE SAME. 

Hearing voices, Tyler, is that what she's asking. 

Tell her no. 

You should tell her about the way you move across the tiles and how blue your veins are. 

Are your contacts still in, ask Josh, ask ask ask ask. 

Yes they are good but the blood is gone from your hands and it's so uneven ask for another IV in your right hand. 

ASK, TYLER. 

Good, good, good good good good. 

Then it'll be even. 

Sleep now, Tyler, sleep sleep sleep. 

Oh, oh, do something funny tell her your name is Blurryface then fall dead asleep. 

Do it do it do it. 

Yes yes good good now sl-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll periodically post chapters in this when I need to vent so


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The numbers of tickets for the tour, the numbers, bought, they're not in the right order, too many line up and it's bad bad bad bad bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fandom work numbers aren't right I don't know why I gotta write some fics I gotta  
> No no I don't need to I should write this instead

The numbers aren't right. 

They aren't right, Tyler. 

The numbers of tickets for the tour, the numbers, bought, they're not in the right order, too many line up and it's bad bad bad bad bad. 

Don't tell Josh he'll think you're weird don't tell don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't. 

You already told him about your veins and he seemed weirded out he _was_ he hates you. 

Everyone hates you you passed out onstage the fans just want the music they don't care about you. 

SHUT UP TYLER THEY DONT CARE. 

You gotta fix the numbers ask, no you can't ask, but you have to ask ask. 

Ask Josh to ask. 

No don't he has worse anxiety than you worse depression worse everything he's worse worse worse you shouldn't _feel anything_ because everyone else has it _worse_.

WORSE TYLER WORSE DO YOU HEAR ME. 

Now now now ask ask fix the numbers so that they're nice so that they're perfect again.

Tyler. 

Are you. 

Crying. 

No, no, no, Josh will _see_ and then you'll have to explain and then he'll hate you hate hate hate you. 

Oh no he's _here_.

TYLER STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW. 

HE CAN'T KNOW TYLER DON'T TELL HIM NO NO NO. 

Are you telling him about me don't do that Tyler don't do that. 

Music does _not_ block me out don't tell him that. 

I can still talk to you I can still torture you and the numbers aren't right you need to ask to fix them you ne-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


End file.
